Tor'o'ol, Nation of the Tor'o
Tor’o’ol Created by u/Mollusk291 Geography: The lands of Tor'o'ol are dry and rugged covered by towering hills and mountains. However, in the heartlands lie a great river valley from which Tor'o society has flourished for millennia. Long ago, their land belonged to an ancient race known as the Kha'as. It is told by the Tor'o that they were told to conquer the Kha'as in order to become worthy. Now, the Kha'as are used as slaves. Biology/Ethnicity: Tor’o: The Tor'o people are incredibly stronger and larger than normal humans. The average male stands at 8 feet tall and weighs up to 800 pounds. They have lots of excess fat and possess tusks and claws. They have no quirks. Kha’as: The Kha'as are small and scrawny compared to the Tor'o. They stand at around 5 to 6 feet tall and are around the build of an average human. They have one large eye in their heads similar to that of a cyclops and are hairless. History: The Tor'o'ol Valley was originally inhabited by the Kha'as but was conquered by the neighboring Tor'o long ago due to their dying homeland. The native Kha'as were made into slaves due to their magical abilities and the Tor'o continued their conquest of the surrounding regions, thus beginning their war-like culture. The Tor'o'ol nation reached it's 300 years ago. This empire did not last however and the new king of the Tor'o, Na'ar'osh, was weak and failed to hold against the empire's many enemies. Now, the Tor'o are a shadow of their former selves and seek to achieve glory again. Society: Tor'o society is a patriarchal monarchical society. The emperor holds all the power and is said to be a living representation of the will of the universe. Everyone is his subject. Below him are the High-Warriors, which are similar to lords. They command armies and serve the emperor. The current emperor is Ro'khol. Culture: Tor'o culture is based around tradition, which is almost always war and battle. The Tor'o do not have art. They prefer to strengthen their skills to the best of their ability. The Tor'o do not where shirts or anything that covers their upper body. They only where clothes and animal skins and occasionally, fancy hats. The Tor'o also do not have a traditional concept of gods. They view the universe as a natural force in an endless cycle and that the Tor'o must do whatever they can to continue the cycle. Occurrence of Magic: The Tor’o have no magical abilities but their slave race, the Kha’as, have mages with the ability to manipulate physical objects with their minds. Alone, this ability is only strong enough to move toys, but with twenty to thirty mages, they can live boulders around the size of a shack. Major Resources: The land of Tor'o'ol is rich in tin and iron. The ancient Tor'o were rich with bronze weaponry and armor because of this. However, the Tor'o lack horses on their land. Because of this, they use oxen as mounts instead. They are self sufficient and do not import or export much with other nations. Posts: Tor’o’ol, Nation of the Tor’o The Crimson Tower (Note, after these posts the player stopped writing and the nation became NPC. u/TechnicolorTraveler wrote with them after.) The Swarm Has Reached Tor’o’ol A Letter From a Tor’o Soldier The Final Assault: Destroy the Purebloods Post Swarm Years